The Castle Foundations Laid Bare
by contrite shadow
Summary: A young murder victim, with a resemblance to his daughter, leaves Castle feeling vulnerable.


The Castle Foundations Laid Bare

Castle is back in town only a day, before Beckett calls him to a crime scene at Washington Place. The building is obviously undergoing extensive renovation, as it's covered by scaffolding and wrapped in protective netting. A large dumpster out front is over-flowing with construction debris. A few workmen are loitering nearby, watching the show. Castle notices that the front door lock is missing, with the only apparent security measure being a loop of electrical wire, now broken. The officer at the door says, "Upstairs. Watch your step." Once inside, Castle can see why. There is debris everywhere, and the stairs have seen better days. Halfway up he stumbles and isn't quick enough to stop the coffee cups falling through one of the gaps between steps. At his expletive, Beckett yells, "You ok, Castle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you'll have to drink your coffee from the floor, sorry."

He makes it to the scene mostly unscathed. Lanie has finished her prelim, and is discussing the results with the team. The body is partly covered by a blue tarpaulin. He barely gets a glimpse of what looks like a young woman, before Ryan covers it completely. Looking around the room for the person they're hiding the body from, Castle realizes it must be him. At his raised eyebrow, Beckett explains, "She's a Jane Doe. But you might want to think about skipping this one."

He's still confused, so Esposito reads from his notes, "Female; 17-21 years of age, Caucasian, red hair. Cause of death: blunt-force trauma and strangulation; evidence of sexual assault."

Of course, they're worried that the victim will remind him of Alexis. Castle asks him, "Well, are we talking doppelganger, or just similar features?"

"Not even really similar features. But it's not pretty."

"Then, I appreciate your concern, but it'll be fine." Shrugging, Ryan uncovers the body, and Castle immediately regrets his bravado. The victim is almost completely naked, with the remnants of her black cocktail dress in tatters around her body. Her hands are bound and stretched above her head, whilst her legs are unbound and spread wide. It somehow looks very wrong that her black stilettos are still on her feet. A dirty, calico rag covers her face and head. Blood, now dry, has seeped through the material to drip onto the floor. A long length of wire is wrapped around, and partly imbedded, in her neck. And there are bruises over most of her body. It's taken only a second to gather all this information. But Castle knows that the image will remain with him for a very long time.

He's squatting down beside the body, when Beckett abruptly says, "Castle! What are you doing?"

As if in a daze, he explains, "Her shoe is loose."

Lanie says, "It's ok. I got it." And she very gently replaces the girl's right shoe.

Castle smiles weakly, in gratitude for her understanding. Kindly ignoring his moment of weakness, the detectives are discussing their next move. Beckett says, "No purse, no sign of what he used to hit her; looks like someone is going dumpster-diving."

Quick as a flash, Ryan says, "Witness statements! I call canvassing." At Beckett's nod he heads downstairs, with Esposito's angry glare following him.

Beckett says to Esposito, "He got you fair and square. Suit up!" And then smiles at his depressed posture, as he heads downstairs to don coveralls. She glances at Castle, to check if he's recovered, and says, "NYU is nearby. Let's go see if they have a match for our victim. We'll probably find out who she is, before either of them finish."

Only hours later, Beckett knows the young woman's story, "Sarah Franklin, 18, studying business at NYU, and living nearby. On Saturday night she went clubbing with a fake ID, and her best friend, Anna. They left the Mélange nightclub, on the corner of Avenue A and East Houston, at 2:18am. By that time Anna's car had been towed to the NYPD impound lot. They arrive at 3:07am, and Anna is informed that she has to pay several hundreds of dollars in outstanding fines, before her car is released. There's a heated exchange, during which Anna collapses. She's rushed to hospital, and treated for alcoholic poisoning. The last footage of Sarah is her leaving the impound office, at 3:42am. And she wasn't very steady on her feet. We're trying to track down which cab she might have used."

Castle points out, "She might not have used a cab. She's a student, and has been paying nightclub rates for enough drinks to get plastered. It's…what, around twelve dollars for a cab from Avenue A to the impound lot? Even if she split that with her friend, would she have enough for a ride home?"

"Good point." To Ryan and Esposito she says, "Check the nearest bus stop. If she caught a bus, I want to see any security footage." To herself, she says, "If she walked, we're in trouble."

They're in luck, and are watching security video from the bus. Sarah isn't looking very glamorous by then. But no one bothers her. There are only four other passengers; a young, well-dressed couple, oblivious to everyone but each other, a sleepy man in dark pants and a hooded sweat-shirt, and an elderly Babushka, already asleep. Suddenly Beckett says, "Stop there! Go back a minute." They watch a small portion again, and she asks, "Did he say something to her?" The guys have seen it too, and they replay it again. They can only see the lower half of his face, but it's evident that the man in the hoodie says one word, "Slut." It looks like Sarah doesn't hear him. They watch, until Sarah weaves her way to the front of the bus, when it stops at Washington Place. She almost falls down the steps.

Ryan asks, "Enough?" But Beckett motions that he should keep rolling. After several seconds Beckett points at the screen, just as Ryan freezes the frame; the man in the hoodie also alights at Washington Place. Beckett says, "He waited, to make sure no one else was getting off." To Ryan she says, "I don't think we'll get a good shot of his face. But do what you can." And to Esposito, "Grab any other footage from the bus-stop and see if you can find out which direction he came from." Finally, to Castle, "Let's go see if Lanie has found anything."

Lanie is a bit more subdued than usual, "Despite the severity of the skull-fracture, she died of asphyxiation. She was sexually assaulted before death. Though I don't think she was conscious, because there is little sign of defensive wounds. Forensics has the fingernail scrapings, just in case. There were some dark fibers on her body, and what looks like wood splinters in the head wound. He used a condom, but took it with him. So, unless you find it, all we can do is match the brand. The wire he used to strangle her was pulled so hard…he might have hurt his hands, even though he appears to have worn gloves. The blood samples are being analyzed, as we speak." After a pause she asks Beckett, "Did you find her family?"

Beckett is taken aback, having never heard Lanie ask this question, "Yeah, they're out-of-state, but will be here by morning."

"Ok. I'll make her pretty, before I go."

Castle and Beckett join Esposito in scanning the surveillance footage from the bus-stop, when Ryan gets back to them with, "No go on his face. But I found something." Evidently proud of himself, he shows them an enhanced screen-shot of the man's sweater. Even at that resolution, it's impossible to mistake the emblem of the United States Postal Service. Ryan explains further, "I checked. That sweater is approved work-wear for mail handlers that work the night-shift, and the post office is only a block away from the bus-stop."

Beckett is keen to pursue this lead, but says, "Ok, great work. I'll see you in the morning. Forensics should have something by then. And we'll see which male, mail handler left evidence at the scene."

Castle is preparing to leave, when he remembers something, and asks Beckett, "_A total pain in the ass, but occasionally useful_?"

Beckett feigns innocence, "What?"

"That's what you told Felix…detective Juarez."

"Sorry, Castle. I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, that's good. I couldn't even tell if you held your breath, or not. But you still flare your nostrils as you breathe in, just before you lie."

Castle heads for the elevator with the guys. He glances back just in time to be rewarded by the sight of Beckett trying to watch her nostrils. Once the doors close, Esposito says, "You know she doesn't flare her nostrils. Have you thought about what she'll do to you, when she works it out?"

"If I thought that far ahead, I'd never have any fun."

"You're a brave man, mi amigo."

Ryan adds, "Yeah, been nice knowing you Castle."

When Castle arrives at the precinct he can see Beckett talking to a couple of civilians. The woman looks just like the victim. He sits down with the guys and quietly asks, "Parents?"

Esposito says, "Yeah. They've already confirmed her identity."

Castle asks if there's any news. Also speaking quietly, Ryan says, "Nope. Still haven't found her purse, or the condom. Only blood on the wire is the victim's. Boot prints at the scene aren't going to be much use, because they match Postal Service issue. But we talked to USPS, and might have a suspect; Graham Meane, a long-time employee of the post office. No hint of a criminal record. But he's been cautioned, more than once, about inappropriate behavior towards female colleagues. Nothing could be proven. But one woman complained that he would whisper "slut" when she walked by. She doesn't work there anymore. Unfortunately none of that is enough to get a warrant for anything. USPS has his fingerprints, but we need more evidence to get them, and we don't have anything to compare them with anyway."

"Not a good day for Beckett, then." After running scenarios in his head, Castle asks, "What did he hit her with?"

Ryan says, "We haven't found the weapon."

Castle says, "Where did you look?"

Esposito says, "CSU went over every inch of the crime scene, and the street outside." With a vitriolic glance at Ryan he adds, "And it wasn't in the dumpster."

"Where does the suspect live?"

The guys immediately see what he's getting at, and Ryan reads out the address, as Esposito opens a map window and plots the route. Looking at the map, Esposito suggests, "He could have carried it home, if it was small, like a chunk of masonry…"

Ryan interrupts, "Lanie's report said there were wood splinters in the wound."

Castle adds, "And there were strips of lumber leaning against the dumpster."

Esposito is still studying the map and says, "The park!"

They grab their jackets, to leave. Castle is following them, but Esposito says, "Tell Beckett that we've grabbed a couple of Uniformed and are looking for the weapon." Slightly disappointed, he consents. And then goes to the break room, thinking that Beckett will probably need a coffee when she's finished. Beckett joins him, just in time to take the coffee, saying, "Thanks." Voice heavy with regret, she says, "The best news I had for them is that their daughter probably wasn't conscious when he raped her."

Castle gives her a moment to regain her composure, and then tells her where the guys have gone. She thanks him for the good news and heads to her desk, to review the evidence. After a while she's her old, dogged self and says, "Let's go meet Mr. Meane."

Mr. Meane doesn't answer the doorbell to his apartment. But another tenant lets them in, when Beckett identifies herself. Even with Beckett pounding on the door, it's a while before he opens it, growling, "What?" He's wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, and has obviously just woken up. He's average height, grey eyes and dark-brown hair. Other than a long graze on one shin, Beckett can see no evidence of a recent physical encounter.

Beckett makes the introductions and politely asks, "May we come in?"

"No. What's this about? I work nights and need to sleep."

"A young woman was murdered two nights ago, a few blocks from here." Fear flickers in his eyes. Beckett continues, as if she hasn't noticed, "You happened to ride the same bus as she did, from Penn Station, around 4am. So we're hoping you might have seen something? Maybe you saw someone acting suspicious in Washington Place, or you saw someone talking to her...or if she spoke to you? She's white, red hair, about eighteen years old, and was wearing a black dress. If you can remember anything at all, it might help us."

Not even realizing that he's falling into a deep hole, he makes a show of trying to recall details, and says, "Yeah, I remember her. She was pretty drunk. So I was worried about her. But I didn't see anything like that, and I never spoke to her."

Beckett writes some notes, and then looks up to ask, "We're also wondering why you got off the bus two stops early?"

He's genuinely afraid now, but soon masks it with anger, "Look, I've got to work tonight. So, unless you've got a warrant…"

"That's all we need for now, though we may have more questions for you at another time. So please don't leave the city."

As they're heading for the stairs, Castle shudders and says, "Creepy. He barely looked above your cleavage, the whole time. Tell me I'm not like that?"

She laughs and says, "No, you're not that bad."

"Well, just in case, I apologize for any time I've ogled you, or imagined you naked."

"Does that mean you won't ever do it again?"

"Hey, one step at a time, right? That was brilliant how you got him to admit being on the bus! You were so convincing, that I almost forgot we didn't get his face on video."

"Thanks, I've been working on…that reminds me." And she punches his arm, hard.

He can't help but exclaim, "Ow!" But he knows why she hit him. Rubbing his arm, he asks, "So, we're even?"

Apparently not, because she says, "Do you know how long I spent looking at my nostrils last night?"

Trying not to laugh, he asks, "How long?"

"Long enough, that I'd rather not say."

Without a trace of sincerity, he says, "Sorry about that." She's still fuming, so he changes the subject, "Well, at least we know he did it."

"Yeah, he did it. Unfortunately, we have to prove it."

Castle touches her arm, to stop her, saying, "Then I may have good news." He pulls up his left pant leg, to reveal a graze on his shin, and comments, "And I was only carrying coffees."

Beckett has called the Crime Scene Unit, before they reach the car. She and Castle wait for them at Washington Place. The space under the stairs is an awkward place to search, but they get two blood samples. When the investigators mention that the fresher sample is apparently contaminated by coffee, Beckett is kind enough to leave Castle out of it. After checking that the other sample is good enough for a DNA profile, she heads to the car, saying, "Now we just need something to compare it with. Let's go see what the guys have found."

When Beckett and Castle return to the precinct, Ryan and Esposito are looking distinctly scruffy. On approach, it becomes evident that they smell a bit scruffy too. Covering his nose, Castle asks, "How could you get like that searching Washington Park?"

Ryan explains, "We didn't just search the park. It took twenty minutes to find where he dumped the piece of 2x4 he used as a weapon. Though it only seemed to have the victim's blood on it."

Esposito continues, "So then we searched every trash can in MacDougal St. We still haven't found her purse, or the condom. But we _did_ find where he dumped his gloves. Forensics has everything, and will get back to us."

Beckett says, "Good work, guys. This should be enough for a warrant." Looking at them, she suggests, "How about I take care of the paperwork, while you two hit the showers?"

By late afternoon the detectives have their warrants, and Beckett has Mr. Meane brought to the precinct, whilst investigators turn his apartment upside down, and search his locker at the Post Office. The only time he opens his mouth, is to ask for a lawyer. But that's not enough to keep them from getting his blood, though he does resist the idea. He only complies when Beckett explains, "We have a warrant, for a blood sample. If you don't comply, we are authorized to use reasonable force. Usually, that means you'll be held down. But I heard that police in Niagara County prefer a Taser for uncooperative suspects. And I've been _dying_ to try that."

When the technician is done, Beckett accompanies her to the door, quietly asking if the results can be prioritized. Castle takes this moment to whisper to Meane, "_I know why you did it_."

Meane is too distrustful of him, even to react. But Castle continues, as if talking to himself, "_It's like I keep telling my daughter; if she insists on dressing like a whore, she'll be treated like one. It's disgusting how these girls parade around, showing all that flesh. Then they complain about harassment, like they didn't do anything wrong! Now, I'm a patriot. But sometimes I think other countries have the right idea. We should keep our women covered up, to save them from themselves." _He knows he's on the right track, when Meane slowly nods in agreement. So he ups the ante, "_I bet that bitch is sorry now, right? Yeah. I bet she didn't even know what hit her. I saw what she was wearing that night. She was asking for it, the little slut. I bet, deep down, she even wanted it."_

With a disgusted sneer, Meane whispers, _"They're all asking for it. I just wish she'd woken up..."_ Realizing that he's already said too much, he stops talking and sits back.

But Castle isn't quite finished, and asks, "Did you know that no one has been sentenced to death in New York, since 1963?" Meane smiles, as if this is good news. Castle continues, "For the first time in my life, I'm hoping they change their minds."

Beckett has an officer escort Meane to a holding cell. Castle asks, "Was that loud enough for the recording equipment?"

"Sure, Castle. But you didn't need to put yourself through that. We found the girl's purse in his locker, and we have his blood. Once the prints and DNA come through, we've got him, without a confession."

"Maybe, but this way he doesn't even make bail, right? I don't want him on the same streets as my daughter…anyone's daughter."

Beckett notices that he's turned a nasty grey, and is leaning forward in the chair. She asks, "Are you ok?"

"I think so. But promise you won't think any less of me, if I throw up right now, ok?"

She laughs, but then says, "I won't think any less of you, if you throw up." And she means every word.

There are no objections to Clair joining the regular poker game, at Castle's apartment. It's a fun night, with no one really gaining the upper hand. Some time after midnight, Beckett yawns and says, "That's enough for me." And then throws in her hand.

Clair looks at her own cards, with a pained expression, before folding, and says, "Me too. I'll walk down with you." They say their goodbyes, and leave together. It's a quiet elevator ride, until Clair breaks the silence with, "You know he's in love with you." It's obviously not a question. Beckett is too shocked to say anything, so Clair continues, "I'm not proposing we should be confidantes, or friends…not even sure that's possible, under the circumstances. But I don't like things unsaid. And neither of you are going to say anything."

Beckett says, "There's nothing to say."

Clair smiles, and says, "Thankyou for proving my point."

"Maybe you should talk to Castle about this."

"I tried. But he's even less forthcoming than you are."

"Look, Clair, I don't really understand why you're telling me this."

"Not sure I do, either. I just thought that, if you knew, that I knew, then we could relax a little. Ultimately, I'd prefer that he's comfortable talking about you, instead of _not_ saying your name twenty times a day. But that's probably too much to hope for." After a pause, she says, "I suppose, if worst comes to worst, there _is_ enough of him to share."

Horrified, Beckett looks to see if she's serious. Clair continues, "Except that Rick is the only one who'd be happy with that arrangement." Then she breaks into a wide smile, and says, "I got you."

"No…maybe." After considering for a while, Beckett says, "I think you're wrong about one thing though…I think there's a chance we could be friends."

Clair smiles at the idea, and says, "Then, in the spirit of friendship, I have a confession to make; I just folded on a straight flush."

The End


End file.
